


Twins' Secret

by Ylpeys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Deutsch | German, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Happy Ending, Language Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secret Identity, Twins Eren & Isabel, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylpeys/pseuds/Ylpeys
Summary: Isabel and Eren, twins too lookalike for Eren's misfortune who will find himself involved in the dark machinations of his not-so-beloved twin sister Isabel, in need of extra holidays.-from the first chapterWhen Eren came out from the bathroomglared at his sister. «Don't say a word other than Caribbean».Isabel simply nodded a bit to enthusiastic and clasped her hand «You're perfect, the Caribbean will be waiting for you, but now–». He felt himself being grabbed and dragged towards the full body length mirror.Even if reluctantly he had to admit they were the spitting image of each others. He couldn't even fully appreciate his reflection that his sister dragged him once again. «Oh do as you please sis» Was his sarcastically remark when manhandled once–again. «And now Make–up lesson!»What had he agreed to participate in?«Is–» He tried to beg her but she had already grabbed brushes, make-up and only God knows what else. He swallowed as terror made its way into him.It was going to be a very long week!
Relationships: Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 35





	1. How to fix the twin.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twin's Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627526) by Ylpeys. 



Eren was coming home after being away from home for nearly three years.

He had studied abroad and obtained a master's degree in international economics, unlike his _sister_ who had give up soon after finishing high school.

Eren was not the type who liked to study, but realized that somehow he managed to do well and that at the same time it allowed him to have a great time around the world – all expenses paid too.

In fact he did not like taking advantage of his parents, but given the overall good results his father had been more than willing allow him to make that kind life.

Thanks to that absolutely fantastic experience he had discovered he had an innate linguistic ability; and he was more ready than ever to face the arduous task of entering the work's world, he didn't know exactly what he wanted to do, but one thing was certain: he would try anything!

  
  


The pilot reminded them they were about to land and to fasten their seat–belt, he was as euphoric as much as tired, he missed dearly his family. Bust above of all he missed _one thing_ , and that _one thing_ was at the same he dreaded the most. One can say their relationship was the one love and hate king.

He sighed securing reluctantly the seat–belt.

Who was he thinking about? To that reckless girl better known as Isabel, his twin sister.

They were very similar, perhaps too much, the only way for them to get along was to live miles away from each others.

Missing each others they had kept in touch daily during that separation, but he knew almost too well that once they would have been reunited they wouldn't last a minute in the same room!

  
  


Eren hated her excessive enthusiasm, don't take him the wrong way as he was as good as her, when he put something on his thick skull he had to get it done – good or bad and he threw himself with his headfirst destroying everything he found on his path.   
The problem was as stubborn as him under that aspect – in in many more – and therefore they regularly found themselves wanting the same thing and animatedly arguing for it!   
It wasn't his fault, mind you, it was her who had to let it go.

Then he hated how, after his conquest in obtaining what he wanted, whether it was a toy, a ticket for a concert or who knows what, all she needed was some puppy eyes to be able to get the same from mom and dad!

It wasn't fucking fair! Had he fought with honor to gain something, who thought to be to just slam those big green eyes of hers – the very same eyes of him – to throw up hours and hours of confrontation?

To tell the truth, he had tried too that technique, but he only got to be fooled by his parents.

He snorted at those memories.

He hated Isabel!

  
  


But he missed how she always knew what he thought in the blink of an eye, ah when their eyes met it was the the beginning of end. All they need was a glance to know exactly what the other thought and help each others and then share the spoils.

Those were the rare cases where they got along well, if there was something to share they were the best twins in the world! They were not venal, but both were interested in a profit that could satisfy both their needs.

It was in that way that from screaming brats they had become demanding teenagers, they knew what they wanted and also they were aware of all their resources available to obtain it, and this was true both for strangers and for their very own and only twin.

He loved Isabel!

  
  


They weren't very different, not even physically they were equally tall, it was not clear if it was Eren to be a little low to be a male or Isabel to be a little too high to be a female, the amber complexion was the background for two pairs of lively emerald eyes with a thousand of oceanic shades.

Again it was not clear if it was Eren who was not very masculine or Isabel who was too much.

They were identical yet unique in their own way.

  
  


*

  
  


When he came out of the airport he found a radiant Isabel waiting for him, there was only her, but she was waving as if it could be easy not to notice her.

«Ereen! DO YOU SEE ME!» He tried to signal her to lower her voice or else the whole city would know of his arrival, on second thought _for sure_ the _whole_ city already knew of his return knowing the redhead. Red because Isabel had bright red hair that she kept gathered in two low tails.  
She was over twenty–three, but she would always remain a young girl deep inside – but don't tell her.   
«EREEEN!IT'S ME, ISABEL, YOUR SISTER!» He ran a hand over his face, he already couldn't stand her anymore.

He replied only when he was closer, her presence had also obscured that of his two best childhood friends, Mikasa and Armin who stood behind the cumbersome presence of the redhead, sighing.

«Hi Isa» It was all he could say to her before being wrapped in a tight embrace.

«I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!» She screamed directly into his ears, she hadn't lost the habit of using those dizzying high heels in the three years they hadn't seen each other and now thanks to them she overcame him a little bit.

«I missed you too» He returned the hug, after all as tough as he tried to be, his sister was the person he missed above all.

As soon as he left the embrace his friends came forward, Mikasa was always the usual girl he remembered, cold and serious, but as soon as they met his they seemed to soften, he knew that the girl had a soft spot for him since childhood, however he had also managed to clarify how he was not interested in any way, as their _interests_ did not coincide.

Fortunately, after a slight initial detachment he had managed to save the friendship that was strong as ever.

Although when came to Isabel, in childhood he had managed to maintain a crumb of pride always coming to blows with the bullies who used to mock her for her hair, with Mikasa that proud was all gone, she was stronger than him and always ended up saving him from the fights in which he ended up being involved, under Armin's request who always ran to call her alarmed.

Armin had also been his friend for a long time, he had grown taller than he and had his shoulder-length hair gathered in a tail behind his head.

He was the brain and speaker of the quartet, he always knew how to deceive everyone with the dialectic – which no one was aware of the origin. Ever since he was a child he had managed to parry his ass with numerous turns of words, – many of which were still unknown to Eren – who used to glare at the older boys from the blond friend's side and nodding with “heard it?” and “Ah you're right”.   
It has been in those moments that he risked being punched in the face the most – and many times he gained more than one punch – needing Mikasa to come to defend him. Every time he got angry, however, he also knew that without her all his adolescence could have been much worse.

He said goodbye to his friends and finally he was at home, he was going to stay there for a while, even if he wasn't so sure he had satisfied his desire to travel, to be free.

  
  


*

  
  


He had been back for a couple of days and was struggling to resume the rhythms of living with his _problematic_ sister in the small apartment they had shared since they had decided to leave their parents' home.

Isabel had continued to live alone and now she was more than willing – even too much – to host him again.

So the discussions for the bathroom began in the morning at seven, obviously both had to go to the bathroom at that hour; Eren being an early riser, that was the perfect time to do everything quietly in order to begin the daily job hunt.

And Isabel because it was the only way to take advantage of the company of her bed until the last second in the morning. She kept saying that when she went out in the freezing cold she wanted to make the mattress aware that she had enjoyed its beloved company for as long as possible.

The fact is that on alternate mornings the neighbours could hear the screaming voice of one and the other along with furious beats upon the poor bathroom door, door which surely had not missed Eren at all.

  
  


A week later everything seemed to be quieter, it was on a Friday morning that Eren realized how his sister has started to woke up earlier to give him free access to the bathroom at seven.

He hadn't noticed right away – from Wednesday if he wasn't wrong – that was how it should always have been and therefore it shouldn't have been so strange, and instead it was all fucking insane!

Isabel who even left the stove on to warm up the slightly harsh bathroom in the morning, clean and soft towels for him on the sink.

When he arrived in the kitchen there was already a nice cup of steaming tea as he liked it and the inevitable butter biscuits that he loved so much.

  
  


That morning he bit a still _hot flower_ from the oven. It was all _too_ strange and _not_ ordinary to not mind.

The biscuit was still in mid-air and Isabel's radiant eyes were fixed on his face.

He put the biscuit back on the saucer, he still had to chew the crumbs he had stolen from the light pastry.

« _You_ need something». It wasn't a question, but a sentence, because he knew that his devilish sister wanted something from him.

«Come on! Don't be so wary, I'm just happy to have my big brother at home!» She squeaked excitedly, he wasn't sure but it seemed that her upper lip was curled like the muzzle of a cat, and he was equally sure he could see a tail dangling behind his sister.   
She looked like a cat ready to make some shenanigans, or rather, ready to reveal it full of pride.

«Isabel?» He hoped that by spelling out her name she understood that she had to spit the toad.

«Ugh! I'm trying to be nice and you immediately think ill of me!» She snorted irritably stealing the half–eaten shortcrust making it disappear in one bite. «Kyaa! But I'm a chef!».

It was official, she had to ask him something, and it must be very big and uncomfortable to have come so far to use the cookie cutter that he had gifter her several years before to make a Valentine's Day gift to the a boy back then, what was his name? Marco? Marlo? Bah did not matter, he had not had his approval and in fact she ended up leaving him shortly after.

«Isabel?» He tried again and with a snort he heard her start to mumble something.

«I didn't understand you»

A louder sigh and she broke out with the strangest request she could have ever asked him. «Could you replace me at work?»

«Isa, not– how? Did you warn them of the chance?» It wasn't a problem, with her teaching qualification it would have been a child's play to replace her in the simple job of secretary of the company where she had been working for a year now.

«Erm there is a problem» Here she is, she was taking the classic pose pre puppy eyes.  
Eyes that could not have effect with him, he too possessed them! When she started tapping his forefingers lowering his head he realized that the issue was _terribly_ serious.

«Well – you see – I had _another_ idea».

He sipped his tea noticing its bitterness, his sister suggested that he should “add a couple of teaspoons of sugar, to sweeten the mouth – and the mind”.

He did as said by turning the spoon in a slow and continuous movement.

«Do you understand that if I say my brother takes my place they might think I'm a slacker and that's not it! The reason is – do you remember my friend Sasha?».

He denied it with his head and she began to describe the aforementioned friend, explaining how they had always been friends and how she had chosen her to be her bridesmaid! Adding an excited «Do you understand !? Me, the damsel of honor!» She wanted to be a bridesmaid so badly apparently.

He knew his sister was contorted, but he couldn't find the catch in that river of words.

«Ask for the some holidays then» He explained quietly, wrinkling his nose at the now too sweet taste of the drink, he had been distracted and had put too much sugar.

«Well– It is not possible, I have finished the holidays for this year, did you know when I told you that I won that trip full of expenses? That one of this summer–» He remembered that _detail_ very well, his sister was famous for her brazen luck and had won an _all–inclusive_ trip _to_ an exotic destination, where she had spent fifteen days in the wildest luxury.

«What should I do?» Suddenly he knocked down the now cold and far too sugary tea.

«You and I are very similar, do you know that? Our eyes are practically the same!».

«No» Now he understood what she was getting at: as long as it was a childish game made at school to drive teachers crazy or to make fun of their parents, was one thing.  
Now it took on a different connotation.

«Pleeeease! I would never ask you to wear a bridesmaid dress! I want to put that on!» She explained sullenly.

«As if!» He replied firmly, for how much imagination he thought to have he had not come to evaluate that _chance_ _._

«Eren–» He tried to reply to the pleading redhead.

«No» The matter was outlined in his mind and it was simpler, but much more gruesome.

«I will reward you lavishly». He hesitated for a moment, but denied again.

«As it happens, I won another _all-inclusive_ trip _to_ the Caribbean, for 2»

He loved tropican destinations, the heat! He had lived the last three years in Berlin which, even if multicultural and international, remained Berlin.

Nothing compares to the fucking Caribbean! Sea, beaches, heat and more Sea.

He hesitated a little too much because he found his sister wrapped at his neck exultant. «Hey! I didn't accept!».

«But you didn't refuse either!» The smile on his sister's face was radiant. Who was he to stop her from wearing the bridesmaid dress she so longed for?

He snorted, a fucking man who had to take her clothes, that's who.

  
  


*

  
  


«Isabel, really, this is a _bad_ idea for one to many reasons and you know it too» He stood in the doorway watching his tornado of a sister's run up and down the room taking out a thousand and one clothes while explaining his favorite matches.

«Pfft I call bullshit, and again, it will only be for a week! What could happen in a week?»

«Do you know these are the _famous last words_? Now that you have said them, everything will go downhill, you called it».

«Manners, start talking more like me! I'm a lady!».

It was his turn to burst into laughter. «Oh please! And who are the losers who believe all that crap?!» He was bent in half with laughter. «My colleagues from Sina and Roze srl, that's who, you're impossible»

«Ah sure, how did I forget it»

Eren knew it was a bad idea, but one of those terrible ones that would become a pleasant memory only in front of a fireplace with grandchildren around, ah, too bad _that he had no intention of having children._

He tried to weigh the risks and the worst case scenario was Isabel losing her job, when he pointed it out and she just shrugged. «You only live once and I _want to_ wear that dress» He raised his hands in surrender and nodded, the important thing was that he was aware of it, it hurt him that he would go on his paid Caribbean vacation.   
«I think we're doing all that shit more for the dress itself than your friend, don't we?» The following silence spoke louder than words.

  
  


«Is there anything special you need to tell me?» His sister had shown him all the possible clothing that allowed him to wear and that she used to wear in the office, she couldn't change her look overnight! He tried to point out how he would sprain an ankle in her heels, but she had been adamant about it and also, between the lines, he had understood that there was a _guy_ such as _Farlan_ – who interested her and whose attention she was desperately trying to attract, with all the weapons she had available.

«It's you who wants to attract him, not me!» At that _pointless_ remark – why he was still trying to made her think? – she waved a a pair of black suede ankle boots in front of his eyes, relatively low by her sister's standards. «I'll allow you these, nothing less» Only in that moment he realized his sister's cheeky _luck_ , they also had the same shoe size, 10 in and a quarter, perhaps too small for a man, or perhaps too big for a woman, he didn't know exactly.

«Come on, give them a try!» A strange light animated those feline irises and the question arose spontaneously if his own shone so badly when something animated him with as much passion.  
They knew how dangerous their eyes were with that light in them.

  
  


Grumbling and puffing, he started to wear light-fitting jeans, a dark green turtleneck sweater, and those ankle boots which she declared as the eighth wonder of the world as comfortable as they were – her words.

He looked himself in the mirror, and noticed how a not so subtle _detail_ made _his_ not so subtle appearance. «Um, Is, no matter how enthusiastic you are about your idea, _he_ certainly doesn't hide _himself_ » He indicated the slight bulge between his legs, the sister raised her hands to her face, hopefully embarrassed.

«Fuck, it's true I forgot!» He exclaimed, starting to rummage in the linen drawer.

«Thank you, I'm flattered by your consideration» he commented exasperated, only to be thrown a pair of _Gaff_ in his face, grabbing them, he looked at them in horror. «But– You had already planned everything!?»

«Eh eh maybe» She squeaked always smiling with her arms around his neck. «You are the best brother, the best of the world!» And here she was, as usual with her childish expression that she had used ever since.

  
  


He grabbed those damned covering underpants with two fingers, he was already suffering from the idea of how much that elastic would have pulled and stretched.

«Is, no» His twin's face was contracted in a slight pout that curled her delicate chin, her lower lip slightly outstretched and her large eyes languid and wide open. «…stop it».

The lower lip trembled slightly. «Caribbean» the damned whispered temptress.

He too had to learn the technique of those damned eyes, what the fuck!

He went to the bathroom repeating Caribbean to exhaustion and struggling with that deadly trap… He discovered that those alone were not enough and that there were other _details_ but nothing that WikiHow together with a razor could not clarify.

The Caribbean had to live up to its expectations and even more!

When he came out he glared at her. «Don't say a word other than Caribbean».  
She simply nodded a bit to enthusiastic and clasped her hand «You're perfect, the Caribbean will be waiting for you, but now–». He felt himself being grabbed and dragged towards the full body length mirror.

Even if reluctantly he had to admit they were the spitting image of each others. He couldn't even fully appreciate his reflection that his sister dragged him away to her make–up vanity.   
«Oh do as you please sis» Was his sarcastically remark when manhandled once–again. «And now Make–up lesson!»  
What had he agreed to participate in?   
«Is–» He tried to beg her but she had already grabbed brushes, make-up and only God knows what else. He swallowed as terror made its way into him.

It was going to be a _very_ long week!


	2. How to introduce the twin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first day at Isabel's work, some co-workers here, some crushes there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also corrected the title as I noticed a little mistake. Thank you for reading :D

And so is how he found himself the following Monday in front of the company's entrance.  
He tucked better the dark satin sash around his neck – to his his Adam's Apple – and took his first steps towards what was his ticket to the Caribbean.

He thought of all the things that could go wrong, as he was passing the window of the entrance of Sina and Roze srl, Eren looked at his reflection.

_Who am I kidding_ – Behind that trick, under those hair and beyond those clothes, his body screamed Eren; he sighed again, perhaps he could try to pay for the trip himself. Maybe he would have been able to go whole and without risking to lose a part of himself of which he was _particularly_ fond. Damned Gaff.

  
  


As he crossed the threshold of the automatic door he concentrated on the movement of the foot, _heel–toe_ Isabel had explained him, _heel–toe_ kept he kept repeating himself, his hips were too rigid and he tried to loosen them a bit, with the result of entangling the heel in god knows what tiny crack on the floor ruining to the ground.  
He managed to miraculously hold back a heavenly curse and stopped for a moment to ease the rage he felt bubbling inside him and that would have led him to turn around, close himself at home and many greetings to the Caribbean and Isabel's work.

He stood up leaning against the nearby wall when a sweet and caring voice reached his ears.

«Hey Jaeger you all right?» He jumped up unsteadily on those deadly traps and turned to the strawberry blond haired girl who looked at him worried.

  
  


_The previous day she had described some aspects of the job and also the possible colleagues with whom he would have to interact._

_«Surely you will run into Petra Ral, she is the accountant, she is very nice and kind! You will fall in love with her» Eren had revealed his doubts about it but his sister continued unaffected. «If you have any doubts, ask her, she will be able to help you! I am a bit tempted to warn her but I prefer to keep all that between you and me»._

  
  


That must have been Petra, he tried to camouflage his voice by raising it a few tones as he greeted her, the result could be considered satisfactory given the spontaneous reaction of the woman.

«Do you have a sore throat? Hold on before the old grouch call you out about it» she said, handing him a mint as they headed for the elevator together.

Nonchalantly he asked what the day's duties were and the girl squeaked happy with the interest he was beginning to show towards the job and added. «Mr. Ackerman will be thrilled!».

  
  


Once he reached the third floor where the company's administrative headquarters was located, he took out his cell phone pretending to check a message, instead checking the map that Is had mad him and then going to his work station, he sighed when he found it all messed up, as one could expect from his sister.

He noticed with pleasure that the only photo present was one of them as children embraced giving him the right motivation for the sacrifice he was making.

He started tidying up looking at all the scattered sheets and trying to give them a logical order.

«You don't want to impress Mr. Ackerman, do you _brat_?» The newcomer's voice was _f_ _ake_ , the tone simulated. He was tall with slightly ruffled hair left long on the head and shaved on the nape.

  
  


_«Then there's Auruo Bossard, he is such slacker, unlike_ somebody else _he is harmless, let him talk freewheeling and he'll bite his tongue sooner or later! He is the sales manager.  
He always tries to imitate the boss but – trust me – **he** can be much worse»._

  
  


«Good morning Sir. Bossard» He greeted jovially in the only way he thought appropriate.

«Hey! How dare you! For you I am the sign – oh» He hesitated for a moment. «But don't think to high of yourself brat! You're being smart with me! _Bra–_ _Ouch!_ » Is' predictions were right, exactly at the second sentence he had already bitten his tongue, arousing a laugh from Petra who winked at him whilst Auruo withdrew defeated to his desk.  
He took a seat looking at the agenda near the monitor, fortunately he had managed to teach something to his sister, how to keep a hard copy of the daily programs.  
«Hello Sunshine!» The ringing warm tone of another female voice reached his ears, in front of him a tall woman with hazel hair gathered in a high tail with eyeglasses that barely concealed a look full of _madness_ (?), indeed it should have been madness

  
  


_«Oh and then there is my dear friend Hanji! You have to be careful, she is the company psychologist even though she is everywhere! And she knows everything. But she is also um, caring? No it gives the idea of concern for your condition. She is morbid, if something does not add up she is willing to dissect someone to find out what is wrong, so keep your eyes open, always!»_

  
  


Eren swallowed, he had to be careful of that woman.

«Hanji Good day!» He immediately gained a sideways glance. «Sunshine sore throat? Here» she said, holding out a take away cup with a stopper. «It's mint tea with some honey, it will help you» he thanked, bringing the drink to his lips.  
While he was distracted sipping the drink he heard a slight rustle and then the woman was very close to his face, all concentrated on her hair, he turned his head sideways in fear. A lock of hair trapped by the fingers of the other and carefully inspected.  
«Beautiful color! Have you had it done recently?» For the Caribbean Isabel had subjected his brown hair to a tint, Isabel had wanted to take advantage of everything his body had to make it look like her in all respects; and his poor hair, which recently he had chosen to let grow and which happened to be the same length as his twin, was not excluded.  
«Ah yes, I did it yesterday in fact» he said smiling.  
«It looks great on you! Today your eyes look even _brighter_ you know?» Without waiting for any reply she continued in the rant, then Hanji looked around «Where's the _big brother_?»

«Oh he'll be back next week, he's had problems with modules in the faculty–» He tried to be vague, but Hanji's puzzled look made him understand that there was something wrong with the answer.  
«Who are you talking about?»  
«Uhm my brother?» Another question formed in his mind, why was Hanji laughing?

«But what did you understand? Has Mr. Ackerman already arrived?» What the hell!? Why the boss was connected with him!? He felt his face burning and began to stammer disconnected sentences trying to save himself in extremis with «Sorry– it's just that I miss Eren so much… Mr. Ackerman hasn't arrived yet» He explained scratching his head, the answer did not seem to convince Hanji so much but it was enough to make her leave his workstation.

He slumped into the chair. No, it wasn't a good idea! It was a bad idea!

But now he was there and Isabel somewhere 200 miles away attending her best friend in the most important moment of her life. Although he was sure he did it more for the dress than for Sasha herself.

He rubbed his hands studying all the day's commitments.

_«Present incoming invoices to Ch_ _urch Farlan_ _♡_ _»_ The little heart that followed the name was rather eloquent, here was the _guy_ for whom he was forced to do all that, he wished for him to be worthy of his sister otherwise he would have him subjected to all that his poor groin region was suffering, with lots of interests!

Eren got up, taking the designated document and getting up confidently on his heels, he tried to walk as fluently as possible, if he kept his mind elsewhere problems with walking properly upon those stilts decreased. Proudly he arrived at the door of the phantom Church Farlan and knocked.

«Bell come in» That nickname made his nose turn up, what problems did he have in pronouncing her name fully?

  
  


Eren opened the door hesitantly, immediately the man's eyes rose from the sheets he was checking, welcoming him with a smile.

«Good morning, take a seat». His ash-blonde hair framed his pale complexion face.

«Good morning Church» Perhaps he replied a bit to formally, if how his cheerful expression saddened upon that greeting, was nothing to go by.   
«Everything fine? Did something happen?» The worried tone confirmed that Isabel certainly did not greet him in that unfriendly way.   
«Everything is fine, sorry, I'm just lost in thought» He tried to fix the damage and perhaps he had succeeded. «Ah yes, you can't wait to see your Eren again! I am a bit jealous!».

That was his turn to get upset, what did that overwhelming _pretty boy_ wanted from him?!  
Sadly he had to continue playing the role as his apprehensive sister, what would Isabel do at that moment? – He should have started to ask himself more frequently.

He sighed, releasing a smile, scratching his cheek slightly «Yeah, but luckily it's only a matter of days» He explained sitting down where indicated and holding out the documents he still held in his hand.

«When will you introduce this prodigious twin brother to us? Even if I doubt it can be just as beautiful as you» He finished it with a wink that made him shiver with disgust. Come on, did that bullshit really work with Isabel?!

«Hey! Don't offend my Eren!» Defending himself _eventually_ caused a sincere laugh in her sister's crush. «Ahahah I knew you would have defended him, you are so sweet with that boy» He finally got something right!

«Next week he will come back and I will let you know him, you will see how one of a kind my big brother is» he exclaimed satisfied with the opportunity to underline the importance of his own figure in his sister's life, because he was _sure_ that she would say such a thing!

  
  


«We can't wait, _brat_ » A cold and monotonous voice made him turn around suddenly, here is the most dangerous presence in that study, according to Isabel he was only misunderstood but she also explained how he was a person to be feared and respected.

Knowing that Isabel's exuberant temperament was downsized by him had added curiosity about the identity of the puzzling boss.

When he glanced at the newcomer, a grin escaped him, no, despite Is' meticulous description it was not at all as he had imagined it! – It exceeded expectations by far.

  
  


_«And then there's Mr. Ackerman, don't be wrong, eh! I'm still paying the consequences… Anyway, even if it doesn't look like, he is the exactly right size for the role he plays, it's not too much nor too little, it's Mr. Ackerman.  
The haircut that keep on getting done is his distinctive trait and those smooth and black locks like ebony only increase the intensity of his gaze.  
He's truly a respectable leader!» When pointed out to her how that description was a little too passionate, he only got a disgusted look. «He is Levi! Who would ever dream of him in that sense!Come on, don't be stupid!»_

  
  


He was anything but what he had imagined. Indeed he was _short_ , but that “not too much nor too little” that his sister had emphasized –and not a little– was now clear to him, it was a concentrate of composure and rigor.

The muscular physique was highlighted even more by the tailoring suit he wore, he looked up at his face finding a sharp look, immediately he made himself composed on the chair, he felt unusually apprehensive and did not want his sister to pay the consequences of his brazenness.

The man entered the room with a confident step, going close to his colleague, checking the budget report satisfied. «I am out all day, I have to visit some customers»

The man's voice was deep and filled his ears. «Ah Jaeger, I need you tomorrow, you will accompany me to some conferences».

Being called by surname helped him not to risk making some poor figure by not recognizing himself by being called Isabel, he looked at the man again. No, there was no danger that he could get distracted. Her sister hadn't mentioned how _interesting_ her boss really was.

  
  


«Hey, but Isa is an employee of _mine»_ Pointed out Farlan, slightly piqued by the order of his colleague, making him return with his feet on the ground, _oh yeah, poor girl_ , his dumb sister was infatuated with that tasteless blondie.

Eren took a brief look at him, returning to pay attention to the Boss.

In response, Levi raised an eyebrow, looking at him sufficiently. «You don't expect me to show up to our customers with Hanji, do you?» Eren noticed how that phrase was enough to silence any further protests.

The satin collar he was wearing pulled him a moment when he swallowed empty, things were not going as planned at all!

  
  


°

  
  


_«Hey big brother! How was your working day !?»_ As soon as Isabel's cheerful voice answered, it filled the room.

«Oh, now it's me your big brother?! I made a shitty figure with your _friend_ Hanji!»

_«Oh damn it is true! Mr. Ackerman! Once I called him wrong and now they keep making fun of me in the office…»_ He didn't pay much attention, all his mind filled with her lustful Boss «Rather… Fuck Is, you didn't tell me!» He found himself sighing that phrase.

_«Oh God, what had I forgotten again?»_ The alarmed tone made him smile.

«That Mr. Ackerman is fucking hot, that's what» He sighed again admitting the truth.

_«I can't believe you. EREN NO! Not now at least! I will officially introduce him to you and anyhow put your heart at ease, at the moment he don't care about you… from the office's rumors he is more on the gay side than bisexual, focus on Farlan now»_

That big shot gay? Really?!

«Tomorrow I'm with Mr. Ackerman, all day long – for some conferences…»

_«WHAT!? Oh god Eren pay attention! And please, I beg you, low profile!»_ His sister's tone was shaken and he heard her hold her breath a few times.

«What do you mean?»

_«I'm not a graduate and I don't know everything you know, try to remember it, ALWAYS»_

«Of course I remember! But do you really like that ladies' girl, Church?»

_«Have you treated him well? Look, if you have offended him, you will pay me–»_

«Don't worry, he's just jealous of me now, all under control»

_«Eren what have you done?»_

«Nothing you need to worry about, and now tell me, is there anything else I need to know about Mr. Ackerman? Except that you call him _big brother–_?»

_«You will never forgive me… Um, not that I know much about him, only that he is extremely orderly, punctual, precise and meticulous»_

«Urgh– Re– really?»

_«Yes, our exact opposite big brother»_

«At least I'm _often_ on time!"

The call was closed a few minutes later leaving him tremendously skittish and worried, from what he had understood even his sister had never spent so much time together with her rigid boss and the bad presentiments of the morning could only intensify as he lay down, not ready at all to face the day that awaited him

  
  


°

  
  


The following day he woke up not at all rested, the thought of the day ahead had tormented him all night.

He dragged himself to the bathroom to begin the meticulous _restoration_ work Isabel had forced him to undergo, concealer – which he did not need, unlike his sister –, foundation, blush, eye shadows and only God knew what the names of the other diabolical tools were that she had left him available.

Luckily he had a little artistic hand to rely on and that his sister had trained him well before leaving or he would have really looked like a Picasso.

He looked satisfied at his reflection then at the photo of his sister who had pinned him on the bathroom mirror as example for makeup.

He put on the satin collar again to hide the Adam's apple, it was pulling a little even if nothing compared to his underwear to camouflage his masculine nature.

He had made a mental note to look for a nudist beach in the Caribbean to celebrate the prize at the end of that endless torture.

He put on tight jeans because obviously his sister had strictly forbidden him to use something more comfortable. « _You can even make the sacrifice for a week»_ Thus she had justified her choice of clothing.

Padded bra, –another useless accessory due to his sister's poor first size–, but those were the orders and he could not contravene, it was a matter of holiday after all.

And finally, a wine-colored turtleneck sweater. So as not to risk that the collar could betray him in anyway.

He put on his heeled boots and left the apartment with a deep sigh.

_«Low profile, low profile»_ Eren kept repeating himself like a mantra, then again how could he betray himself if special skills were not required?

His sister could be more than peaceful on that

  
  


_He didn't know how wrong he was about his self-assessment._

  
  


°

  
  


They had spent the morning between one meeting and the next, he hadn't done much, his job was to organize the viewing of the slides with the turnover reports and other documentation, all smiling. Mr. Ackerman had been authoritative about that aspect.

In the end the Boos seemed satisfied with his work and that was enough: it was Isabel's working relationship on the table and he did not want to make her show her up for anything in the world!

Somehow, however, the boss' approval did not only interested him for his sister's evaluation.

He had found himself hanging from the lips of that stranger, his commanding tone, his confident manner even his severe gaze – Everything about him inspired fear and respect, and shit how much it made him quiver.

He wondered again how his sister could have capitulated for the blonde and remained _totally_ indifferent to _him._

  
  


The rhythmic snapping of fingers in front of his face brought him back to reality.

«Hey brat, are you in there!? Stop daydreaming»

At that derisive tone he blushed starting to stammer disconnected sentences. Had he really been so enchanted to look at his sister's boss?!?

«I– I'm sorry– I– oh God–» He put a hand to his face to try to calm his nerves.

Only to be reminded by the rubbing mascara–hardened eyelashes of how wrong the gesture was and he drew his horrified hand away.

«Shit» he murmured through clenched teeth when he saw some traces of make-up on his fingers and then raised his face even more alarmed than that of the boss who looked at him not understanding what the problem was. She bit her lip apologizing and pulling her cell phone out of her purse to use it as a mirror and check her makeup.

«I've never seen you so attentive to makeup» That comment paralyzed him on the spot.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck”_ «I looked rough this morning and I had to fix it somehow»

It was not a lie, on the contrary, leaving aside the fact of having to mask that he was – in fact – a man, he looked terrible!

But that answer seems to be enough and the boss returned to update the appointments on his cell phone.

«Well, we have another presentation, then we can stop for lunch» explained the boss, absently looking at the phone and muttering to himself – _«_ _Wie spät ist es?_ » _[What time is it?]_

«Almost one o'clock"» Eren noticed too late how he had answered a question not been asked had how that came out ways _too_ naturally.

Silence had fallen again in the cabin and Eren was more than determined not to look up from the phone he kept holding.

«I beg your pardon?»

Why did he get into such situations? Why couldn't he keep quiet?

He cleared his throat trying to be as casual as possible. «What? I was looking at the time and I must have thought aloud» He explained calmly and thanking the thick layer of foundation that had managed to cover the sudden blush that must have taken possession of his face.

The matter fell into the background and they returned to their daily appointments

  
  


_Eren could not have imagined that this was only the beginning of the end._


	3. How to seduce the twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has always been, and always will be an open book for everyone - even those who doesn't know him.

That brat was proving herself more enigmatic than he had thought when his co–worker Farlan had warmly recommended her.

When, the year before, he had considered her curriculum, it was more in favor of his idiotic friend than for real staff needs; even though he had to admit that a factotum was always convenient and he had seen nothing wrong with granting the hiring of Isabel Jaeger.

He had never needed to be in direct contact with her, after all Farlan knew her and he was her directly responsible; however, when the need to do that _tour_ had arisen, he realized how her presence and spirit were more suitable to introduce themselves to possible customers. He was sure that if he showed up with the four–eyes everything would eventually go south. Hanji's enthusiasm was sometimes just _too much_.

  
  


Levi had never considered Isabel too much, she did her job, she was a bit messy, of course, but she was capable and that was enough for him.

He didn't care that Isabel didn't have a degree or wasn't overly prepared for the office duties, given her the opportunity to learn, she caught it and proved herself worthy: she had learned all the jobs she had been forced to undergo. He was very happy with her talent and it was also what led him to mature the decision to keep it permanently in the staff.

He would have told her all that when her apprenticeship contract eventually would have expired the following week.

  
  


Even if after that visit to potential customers and that singular reply to one of his _questions_ , the doubt arose that she was pretending to play dumb.

She was foolish if she believed he had drunk that trivial phone excuse. She had answered him thoughtlessly.

Levi was famous for his observation skills and he never missed anything, that was also the reason he had succeeded in his business.

He didn't understand, however, why she seemed someone else from the previous morning.

  
  


At that moment Levi was standing by the coffee machine near the entrance and kept looking at her sideways, that could not have been the usual Isabel with whom he had shared the office.

Yet it was her.

Red hair, slightly amber skin and those ever–present heels.

It was Isabel.

He noticed how she rubbed her neck and every so often looked around, also extending his nose beyond her position.

He sipped the bitter drink again, what was wrong with that girl!?

It was a moment and his gaze met Isabel's emerald one, who turned elsewhere on the edge of embarrassment. Since when she was so shameful?

  
  


«Hey stop staring at my Sunshine or you'll consume her!» Hanji's ringing voice called him back and casually sweetened the drink he despised so much. «Don't tell me you drink coffee to spy on her!»

«You never mind your very own fucking business, do you!?» The answer was far too over the top, he realized it too late, making him earn a bewildered look from his colleague. «Oh.My.God».

He sighed, throwing down that bitter crap in one sip and turning on his heels to take refuge in his office.

«Oh my fucking God Levi!»The scream of the damned one made everyone turn in their direction, including Isabel.

He only managed to give her a sideways glance and with a firm tone urged everyone to go back to work.

Why could Hanji always put him in trouble? Why did she notice his _abnormal_ behavior without he realizing it himself!?

He decided to spare everyone the unnecessary task of bearing his temper and shut himself in his office, expressly saying he didn't want to see anyone, if not strictly necessary.

  
  


It could have been a quiet morning like any other but Hanji had to upset him with her – more than valid – charge .Because it was true, he was drinking that mess just to look at Isabel, to understand what was wrong with her. And surprise, it was the very same Isabel who he saw every day.

So why after being indifferent to her for a whole year now he found himself intrigued.

He had dated other girls previously but if they didn't attract his attention from the very first moment he didn't take them into consideration; and Isabel was still the same girl from the previous days and has he knew he never cared about her.

Besides, he wasn't the guy who stole the girl from others! He knew very well how much Farlan was interested in her and he would never get in the way.

Levi petrified when realized the turn his thoughts were taking, the possibility of wanting to try _something_ with Isabel had touched – even if only for a moment – his mind.

He sighed heavily, letting go of his back against the armchair, looked at the desk where some documents were ready to be signed and sent, and others that required his full attention – Fortunately he was the boss, otherwise he would have been fired in the trunk for the negligence he was showing!

  
  


As he _tried_ to do his homework, the thought of the previous morning's episode peeked into his mind and lingered on it perhaps for too long, but he needed an explanation.

She was always the usual Isabel, perhaps a little _rougher_ than usual, but he didn't know her enough to say if it wasn't her common behavior.

After he caught her staring at him with those big doe eyes that he didn't even remember him so much – how he could put it... brilliant?

He had fixed her in the eyes every time they spoke during the working days, but never, in the most absolute way they had that effect, he had never taken them into consideration much, they were just normal green eyes.

Except, only the previous day he had noticed how expressive they were, at first they had been dominated by interest, which had given him that extra golden note.

Then when he had called her attention because of her intense staring, the embarrassment had taken over, and her eyes became darker and deeper, leading to that series of imprecations imprisoned between the teeth and then that answer.

Because her where freaking bullshit, she had answered him!

This implied that she understood German.

Sometimes he had happened to give voice to some thoughts in his native language, but no one had ever answered him.

Not that it was that hard question, _what time is it_ … but the fact that that she spontaneously _answered_ was uttered with such carelessness hinted at how fluently she had to know German.

Certainly she knew more than she wanted to make him believe!

He didn't even understand why he was getting so worried about that detail, he could ignore it and let it all go back to the usual routine.

  
  


Still Isabel's face, disfigured by embarrassment, regained possession of his thoughts. _No, he simply couldn't_ ignore the matter.

  
  


°

  
  


Then when the young woman knocked at his door with his beloved afternoon tea in her hands –90% Hanji's request – she was offering him the opportunity to go through with his theories.

Isabel entered his office with a rather drawn smile, her eyes were wide and she seemed alarmed about something; the usually firm and sure pace a bit wobbly.

  
  


«Miss Zoe asked me to bring your afternoon tea, she was busy»

«Thanks, I really needed it, but please take a seat»

She noticed how the amber complexion lost color for a moment and how bewildered and confusion took over her features, some words died on her lips – that only at that moment did he notice being thin and underlined by the light lip gloss –.

There was no reply despite having perceived the desire to contest him and took her seat on the armchair in front of the desk.

It was as stiff as a statue and seemed to have a slight breathlessness.

He put a hand on her shoulder just to tell her to stay calm and not to worry, but he only got to make her jump in surprise and stiffen even more.

He was again amazed when he tested her full and toned shoulders.

_Did she go to the gym?_

«Given the slow work day I would like to share my thoughts about your work in the office»

«I did – er I mean–»

Why was he panicking? She had always seemed very self-confident, almost arrogant in certain cases.

  
  


«Drink» He turned the cup that had been prepared for him by starting to test the soil, she seemed in need of something to relieve the tension and in fact _accepted it_ without delay.

That detail did not escape him, he had heard her several times demonizing that drink with sarcastic comments and refusing several cups that had been offered to her.

«Since when do you like tea?» Levi kept his tone uninterested on purpose.

He did not understand why that simple and without malice observation made her sip go sideways making her cough violently.

«I thought– _cough_ it seemed rude _cough cough_ to refuse»

When Isabel managed to catch her breath she still took another a sip and sighed. «Sorry, today I'm a bit skittish»

The unnecessary apologies plunged the room into the most embarrassing silence.

Levi went back to his desk, the informal approach had almost killed her, perhaps it was better to stay with his usual habits.

  
  


«I wanted to tell you I'm satisfied with your work, I still have to decide some things, but overall I like the way you work» Isabel was torturing her hands and her eyes shining happy and full of amazement?

«Really!?» Indeed, she was amazed by his words. «Perhaps you are not the most punctual or the most orderly employee but you have always had your work done and this is enough for me»  
While he replied he had to look away with the excuse of fumbling with some documents; those bright eyes had dazzled him and he could not stay focused on his thoughts.

In that regard, there was yet another test he had to do.

«Can I go back–? I have some work to do» The hands seemed clawed to the armrests ready to facilitate the escape from the room. «You are welcome» He only waited a moment for her to get up to test the water better, the redhead was already in the doorway and had grabbed the door handle.

«Ah Jaeger»

«Yes?»

 _«Ich sah dich» [I saw you]_ He began to recite an old Lied learned during his high school years in his motherland. Isabel's eyes widened in amazement as did her mouth which parted slightly.  
« _…und die milde Freude floß aus dem süßen Blick auf mich_ » _[... and a mild joy passed from your sweet gaze on me]_

He did not take his eyes away for a moment from the girl who swallowed loudly, the make–up she worn could not conceal the violent redness that took possession of her cheeks. She understood, she knew!

«I– What– _uhm_ » She cleared his voice uneasily and tried to regain control as he brought a hand to his throat masking the attempt to ease the tension apparently caused by the satin collar. A slightly _fake_ laugh accompanied everything. «What are you saying? I don't speak German»

He raised an eyebrow at that reaction, her gestures, her face, her eyes, everything was screaming as if she understood what he had said! Why had she denied it!?  
But he didn't want to agitate her more and let the discussion drop. «No excuse, you reminded me of an old Lied … go ahead»

  
  


°

  
  


Eren threw himself on the chair of work station, starting to leaf through that mountain of sheets, in the short distance that separated him from Levi's office he managed to save himself from a ruinous fall only by the providential intervention of the blue–eyed dandy.

Not only he had made a bad impression in front of the Boss and own body betrayed him showing just how fucking much he understood every single word that had come out of those thin and inviting lips, but she had also badly pushed her sister's suitor aside.

  
  


Anyhow, however, he could only think of Mr. Ackerman…

Yes, he liked German as a language, but he didn't think it could reduce him to that jellysh state with only a _trivial_ sentence.

He sighed as he reviewed the movements of the chief's mouth as he praised those simple words. And that _süßen_ … _“Scheiße–!” –_ _Since when did he swear in German!?_

He didn't think a very simple word could be so intriguing.

He was branded with fire in his poor gay mind the slight curl of Levi's lips as he said that _ü_ as trivial as tempter, and the newt moment relaxing at the Scharfes _(_ _ß)_ , that revealed the bright line of his damned straight teeth – what a sight to behold.

All this was accompanied by a critically and unpleasantly sensation in his groin zone. Could he have been so idiotic to get an erection in the workplace? The second stabbing pain that accompanied his thoughts confirmed that yes, he was an idiot.

He threw his head on the desk while trying to regain some demeanor and trying to figure out whether going to the bathroom was a good idea or not.

  
  


«Sunshine!» The ringing tone of the psychopath made him jump on the chair and the pants stretched further to the height of his groin. He missed only her at the moment.

«So how did it went with – Oh, but what happens are you already on your _period_?»

He was about to scream in horror, that woman even knew when her colleagues had their period!? Then the enlightenment came and he thanked her mentally for the excuse she had served him.  
«They came early I guess …» He didn't need to pretend with the sore groan.  
«Here, take some Ibuprofen and leave if you need, among women we have to look out for each others» She took a blister from a trousse that she kept who knows where and handed it to him.

He grabbed it and pulling the shirt a little to cover any unwanted _swellings –_ he wasn't sure of the actual _coverage_ of that cursed _underwear_ – went to the bathroom.

Fortunately there were 3 bathrooms whose doors reached the floor, at least it did not risk being discovered in positions _unsuitable_ for the female bathroom.

  
  


He unbuttoned his trousers and sat on the toilet seat with a sigh of relief, cursing the German origins of Mr. Ackerman and Goethe's poems!

He freed his mind of all unpleasant thoughts and tried to compose himself, took a few moments before getting up and go back to work, getting up only when the situation seemed under his full control.

It was only his third day, he would never arrive alive at the end of the week.

  
  


He startled when he heard a knock on the door. «Taken»

«I'll ask only once, where's my Sunshine?»

Hanji's voice was monotonous, his mouth went dry and he couldn't make anything but a strangled groan.

“ _Fuuuck what I do now?”_

«Let me in» He obeyed and opened the door allowing the brunette to enter the narrow space.  
«So?» The look inquiring and the expression severe. «Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone … – _you even let me use a triple negative_ – »  
She sighed, taking off his glasses for a moment and rubbing her eyes. «Look, I just want to make sure it's all right» she concluded by reinforcing them upon her nose.

«She's fine, she needed to take a few days off»

The glance he dedicated underlined the tacit question – _and you are…?_

He stretched his ear trying to hear suspicious noises. «Don't worry, there are more women than men in this office and I managed to redirect them momentarily»

«Why–?»

«You entered the men's room, I'm not stupid, the actions dictated by the unconscious are the most sincere … and I'm here because it takes worse to stop me, I've already seen a few and I can assure you that you all have the _same_ thing between you legs»

Who really was that woman!? He felt a hot flash take possession of his face and instinctively brought a hand to cover his genitals.

«Please I certainly don't have an X-ray view! Come on we don't have all the time»

  
  


Even if reluctantly he decided to explain the situation. «I'm Eren, Isabel's twin brother…» At that simple and obvious admission, Hanji's eyes shone and she began to squeak happily.

«Ah, I knew it! Yup! I love you!» In a fit of joy she jumped around his neck and hugged him. «I knew there must be a logical explanation!»

Logical explanation for what? She continued to speak excitedly, clapping her hands satisfied as she left the bathroom. «Stay behind me, I'll take care of everything»  
Why she wasn't upset with the explanation? Why hadn't she threatened to tell their boss everything?!

Eren was amazed at how that woman said and did it all by herself, she hadn't given him a chance to reply. He found himself obliged to follow her in silence, they where talking about his cover after all.

When they were in the doorway Hanji put a protective hand on his shoulders. «In emergencies there are no distinctions, one bathroom is like the other! Go back to work, there is nothing for you to see». She sanctioned aloud, causing everyone to jump to attention and send them back to work.

  
  


He spent the afternoon with a strange tingling in his neck, feeling the eyes of the madwoman pointed at the back of his neck, it was difficult to work under those conditions!

Even if the awareness of having a some kind of wingwoman in that strange situation, pleased him in some ways, for others …

  
  


«I _want_ company for dinner tonight, your place» Was all Hanji said as she followed him.

And he who hoped to be able to retire home to throw those hellish stilts away, Eren tried to look at her pleadingly. «Sunshine we order some pizza like the other times, nothing major»

 _«Ah yes, why I hadn't thought about it…»_ He tried to imagine the relationship that could exist between his sister and Hanji; a shiver of terror ran up his spine. _“Somethings are b_ _etter left unsaid”_

«Make sure to not stay up late, I need you tomorrow» – and as said, Levi passed them impassively followed by a troubled Farlan who gave Eren a sideways glance and then passed them too, but with a pissed grunt.

«I fucked up everything» He managed to exhale under his breath, but Hanji seemed to have heard him anyway.

«Not to worry my dear! Hanji is here for you» That sentence had the opposite effect making him worry even more. How many days did he still have? Four?!


	4. How to frame the twin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a teaser, Eren is too good for his own good.

He had managed to end that day too, or rather, he had managed to return home…

Eren dropped the takeaway pizzas on the kitchen table begging Hanji to allow him to make himself comfortable, the brunette squeaked happily trying to follow him to the room.

«I can do that alone, you can start eating» He had reassured her when she offered to help him with his bra.

  
  


Few hours before Eren was relieved to have shared the uncomfortable secret with someone, now he was starting to regret it. Deeply.

As soon as he has arrived in the bedroom he threw away his ankle boots – as he promised to himself – and took off his tight trousers together with the underwear he used to mask himself; he exhaled a breath of happiness as he felt his muscles – and not just those – return to their original shape.

Then he touched the shirt and the other deadly trap aka bra, he concluded all the operations wrapping himself in the soft and cozy bathrobe. «Thank god» He murmured relieved.

He opted to remain barefoot, a couple of blisters began to peep on the heel and near the big toe and he preferred to be pitiless toward his poor feet who endured that torture with him daily.

He loved his sister, but this time she had gone too further, he had all the muscles aching from the uncomfortable clothing he was forced to wear on a daily basis.

He grabbed some cleanser wipes erasing Isabel for that day and bringing Eren back.

He checked that even the last shade of makeup had disappeared before getting into the shower.

  
  


The hot water slid on his numb muscles refreshing him and making him relax, even that day had not been easy at all and the strange behavior of the boss certainly did not help. His sixth sense told him that the _uncomfortable_ presence in the kitchen somehow had something to do with the whole thing.

The aforementioned boss came to his mind and the familiar warmth that had accompanied him after the visit to his office returned and warmed his chest.

«REMEMBER I AM THERE!» That sentence was enough to shatter any improper thoughts that were about to creep into his mind, making him shiver, _Is she telepathic!?  
_ That damn woman, where has she been that afternoon when Ackerman had praised that poem to him?… Oh yeah, she sent it to him.

He ran a hand through his hair, turning off the water, it was time to understand the real intention of the unpredictable brunette.

  
  


He went back into the kitchen while he still dabbed his damp locks earning a satisfied look from the colleague who was nibbling her pizza.

«Well, well, well… Levi has a really good eye, congratulations to your mother» Declared Hanji slapping him on the ass. «Toned as I like it» continued testing the buttock with full palms.

«He-hey what are you doing! Hands down!» He pushed her away abruptly, taking his seat and starting to eat a slice of pizza too. Frightened by the figure in front of him, he did not take his eyes off her for a moment.

«So… you're Eren Jaeger, Isabel's twin brother, right?»

«As you already know why do you ask?» He had understood the type and noticed how the direct and concise tone aroused the most sincere of smiles from the woman. «Sooo how did he seem to you !?»

«What?»

«Don't play dumb! Levi!» He almost choked on pizza at the mere mention of his temporary boss' name. _He got it soooo bad that hurts –_ «He's _cough –_ he's a bit severe _cough–cough_ »

«Stop pretending to–»

The phone vibrated and before he could do anything Hanji had already grabbed it by putting on speakerphone.

  
  


_«Big Bro!»_

«Hi Isabel,–» He answered with a sigh.

«What is that sad voice! Hi Sunshine! Your big brother made a wonderful impression!»

A brief silence followed the high pitched interruption.

_«Han–Hanji? Oh Gosh – what's going on?»_ The worried tone made him sigh, again. «She knows everything, she says we are safe with her»

«It's not _“I say”_ that you are safe, you _are_ and that's it! I have my lips sealed for some matters»

_«You can be sure of this, when something interests her it is unlikely that she will leak out essential information … ANYWAY, WHAT IT MEANS THAT YOU MADE AN IMPRESSION!? Don't tell me…»_  
«Exactly what are you thinking! Your beautiful brother has conquered grumpy pants»The slight gloat and the cocky expression painted on her face reminded him – for some ungodly reason – of his sister.

«It's not true! I didn't do anything!» He tried in vain to defend himself.

«I've seen Levi drinking coffee today just to be able to spy on him!» That statement left his sister speechless for a moment – and that's alone was a very rare event –, after a while she heard her clear her throat and found the courage to respond.

_«Eren, what have you done?! What about Farlan?»_

«Don't worry Sunshine, I will fix everything» Hanji continued undaunted to claim to be the solution to all their problems, oh how he wished all was that simple.  
 _«I feel that my image has been violated»_

«I swear to you that I didn't want any of this and for sure Hanji is exaggerating»

_«No, if Levi drank coffee, it's worse than expected…»_

«What happened when I sent you to bring him his tea?» He glared at her unexpected admission of guilt, but it wasn't all her fault, if only he remained indifferent to the boss he wouldn't have been in that uncomfortable situation.

He bit his lip, truth or white lie? The sparkling eyes of the brunette made him understand that somehow she already knew everything. «He offered me the tea and then he _“greeted”_ me with a Lied» Quoting _greeted_ with his fingers.

_«Nonononono–»_

He sighed heavily confirming the worst fantasies his sister had imagined. «Yes in German … _Mein Gott Isabel_ … _Was sollte ich machen_?!» _[My God Isabel ... How_ _I should react ?!]_ He exclaimed and then realized that he had done it in the _wrong_ language.

_«I don't understand shit of that damned language!»_

He slammed a hand in his forehead and switching his thoughts in the correct language. «A Lied about my eyes do you understand !? I stammered like an idiot that I did not understand what he had said and I ran away» And everything seemed like a full-blown admission.

_«You ran away!? You!?… And Farlan?»_

«He's a little annoyed– I think» He felt how much he failed to reassure her.

«But now the most important thing is, why did you keep me in the dark about everything?!»   
Hanji was really annoyed by the thing and went straight to the point.

Eren simply followed the conversation between the two women while he ate his well–deserved dinner, Hanji continued to reassure Isabel that it would all end for the best and that she should not doubt her mediating skills. Because _she knew how to handle Grumpy_.

  
  


A few hours later Hanji disappeared from the apartment but not before forcing him to listen to her theories about Grumpy's sexuality, because in her _modest_ opinion he was the confirmation of years and years of studies and theories; the thing that left him more perplexed was her morbid interest about the subject.

Before she even started arguing he had come to the conclusion that the man was as homosexual as he was heterosexual: not at all.

In fact he was interested in what he believed to be a woman?

It disheartened him a bit, he could not deny how much Mr. Ackerman gained ascendancy on himself.

But Hanji claimed that he was wrong and that he had seen him dating men and women indiscriminately and that he was the proof he had been waiting for for some time.   
In the heat of the moment, she had embraced him again as her eyes shone with enthusiasm.

  
  


_«You have to understand that it goes beyond the normal conception of sexuality, it is neither homosexual, nor bisexual, he has been attracted to you from the start we can say. He has been dealing with Isabel for months and I can assure you that he only considered her as a colleague. At the same time I saw him dating people without ever finding himself emotionally involved… and now with you it has been the classic love at first sight. He has noticed immediately that there was something different… That you were not the usual Isabel…»_

At that _overly_ romantic explanation he felt his heart skip several beats… If the speculations that Hanji was ~~exposing~~ madly-writing-on-the-pizza-cardboard were correct, he could consider himself the luckiest person on earth. Not because of the remote possibility that the object of his thoughts returned his interest, but because he had aroused his interest beyond gender and belonging.

_«Pansexual, this should be the exact term to define it ... it is fascinating and immensely nostalgic at the same time. Think about the effort he has to make every time to go against the dictates of society to find someone worthy of his respect and trust. The more I observe him the more I admire him»_

  
  


Trust, he laughed bitterly as he laid down to sleep, however romantic and sincere the interest of the boss, he did not deserve his trust. He was lying to him in the most subtle way there was.

He didn't deserve Mr. Ackerman for any reason.

  
  


°

  
  


The following morning he waited for the factotum to arrive in the hall.

The day before the _discovery_ of Isabel's real abilities had left him puzzled, why omit on such an important detail? Why did she persist in denying that she knew that idiom?

Needless to say, as soon as Isabel had escaped from his office bumping on Farlan in her escape, he entered like a fury.

_«What did you do to her?! Are you unable to treat people in a human way!?»_  
 _«Do you have such a low opinion of me?»_ Has been his bitter answer, the accusations of his colleague were not entirely unfounded given his character and yet he had not spared himself as soon as he had the opportunity, without even giving him the opportunity to explain his position.

_«She's lying to us.»_ Which was true, denying one's skills was equivalent to lying, especially if caught red-handed she persisted in refusing to admit it.

_«What are you talking about!? What has she done?»_

_«She is not incompetent as she want us to believe, for example she understand German»_

The blonde clapped a hand on his forehead. _«I swear! When you cling on something ... you are impossible! Leave her be!»_ His cerulean eyes were veiled with sadness. _«She_ _will have her reasons and anyway… Don't take her away from me– I…»_

Even in that moment he thought back to the Lied and to her awkward reaction, the blush had taken possession of her face. _«_ _Adorable»_ had been his first thought and as much as he tried to deny it, he was charmed by that singular girl.

But he would _never_ get in the way, however grumpy, obnoxious and irritating, he had a sense of honor and this stopped him from doing anything inconvenient.

Although… it has been a long time since he had felt _that_ kind of interest for _someone_.

  
  


«LEEEVI! HERE YOU ARE!» He awoke from his thoughts when he heard the rhythmic snap of the fingers of the _psycho_ ~~logist~~ _path_ , he had been caught _again_ absorbed in his own thoughts _too_ early in the morning, bad move, he would have paid dearly and he knew it well.

«You're annoying» Without asking permission she perched beside him pouring some tea from the small dining area in the back of the reception.

«Who are you waiting for?» The question was accompanied by the loud swallowing of the brunette, his ears whistled with irritation and he glared the woman who lowered her guilty head. «Oops sorry, it's true that noises bore you»

_You're the one who's annoying,_ he wanted to answer but he just snorted.

«Jaeger, I hope you didn't gossip until late yesterday»

«No more than usual»

  
  


While Hanji amused herself by taking out the words from the chief's mouth, a breathless Isabel made her amazing entrance on the scene, stumbling on who knows what protuberance in the smooth floor of the hall falling noisily on the ground at the boss' feet.

«Woah women fall at your feet Levi»

«You could have saved this one» He snorted as he got off the stool and held out his hand to the redhead still on the ground.

The hand that clung to his was warmer than he remembered and less _soft_ , but he hadn't shake it too many times to really say if there was a difference.

Perhaps it was his fingers that were too soft in comparison.

The warmth of that contact entered his limbs, who was that girl really and what was she doing to reduce him that mess overnight?

  
  


When she was on her feet again, he let go, absentmindedly adjusting his tailored suit.

«Do you think you can survive until this afternoon?» As he looked up in her eyes he was struck by those emerald irises, her face, red due to the shame for the little incident, increased the contrast making them shine even more. He was pleased when he caught a spark of determination lodged within those meadows, he saw her lips tighten in a grin as she lightly rubbed her nose with one hand. «Sure boss!»

He had no real need of her presence, he could handle those affairs alone; he just wanted the company of a quiet person and _to_ _understand_.

Levi had spent the night turning over in bed trying to understand why: first, Isabel had catalyzed all his thoughts on himself and secondly, why she kept on lying.

Basically he just wanted to try to work something – anything – out of that obsession that went under the name of Isabel Jaeger.

«Let's go» he quickly made their farewell to the psycho with a nod, leaving her not so annoying presence, noticing only in that moment how much quieter she had been since Isabel's arrival.  
Why everyone and everything had to be so damn strange recently?!

  
  


°

  
  


Eren felt somewhat useless, he carried the chief's purse and at times he helped him to re-wear his jacket… Not that it was really necessary but at least he didn't felt as much as a gewgaw.

  
  


The closer he got, the more he wanted to introduce himself as Eren Jaeger.

He was well aware he was lying to Levi but he was on the game now and no matter what he had to complete his mission. Three more days and everything would be over and maybe if everything went well he could present himself to him as the man he really was.

At the thought he shivered, would he like his real personality? Would _Levi_ like _him_ even as Eren?

Was that whole pansexualism story true?

He had just heard of it, but never thought upon it, but Hanji's explanation had been enlightening and very romantic.

  
  


He has always been homosexual as he remembered, he didn't ever consider girls – or was it because he had considered them that he ended up making that choice?

One thing was certain, his viewpoint was much narrower in comparison. Had he never stopped to think about it, in the event that he had found an interesting and intriguing girl he would have considered the possibility of dating her?

It was a difficult question, he had always preferred the male company, but again the girls he knew were always accompanied by their boyfriends. He never thought about dating one.

He sighed as he let his gaze wander once more on the raven's agile body intent on looking absorbed out the window. He was truly an incredible person, of fine sensitivity, even incomprehensible to most people.

He laughed at himself, and who he was to get to judge everyone around him if until a few days before he didn't even know of his existence. He was indeed an arrogant brat.

  
  


«It's getting late, let's stop for lunch and then go back to the office»

The boss' voice brought him back to reality. «Okay» He accepted the proposal, what harm could there be after all?

  
  


°

  
  


Levi had ordered the driver to take them to a not too fancy restaurant specialized in _German_ cuisine.

Here's what could go wrong, he glared at the man next to him, the serious and slightly frowning expression had not abandoned his face for a moment.

The man's obstinacy went hand in hand with his stubbornness. Maybe it could even get over it.

«After you» He said opening the door for him – as manners he was a Lord he had to acknowledge it, he bet Farlan wouldn't do the same thing!

Anyway it was for the best _hopefully_ , at least Isabel would have been away from him. He stopped at that thought, really if the eventuality had arisen would he have rivaled his sister for that man?

It retraced its sharp profile, passing from the lips to the sharp eyes. _Yes_ _, he would have done it._

  
  


«Hey brat, are you spellbound?» He puffed his cheeks angrily grabbing the menu and taking a look. His eyes lit up at the sight of the specialties of that place.

He looked up at the man in front of him for a moment only to find a victorious silent grin.

He returned to pay attention to the menu, the raven's ways were intriguing there was nothing else to say, _chapeu_ he would have gladly commented out loud; it was clear they were there not at all randomly.

When the waitress came to take their orders he gave up ordering his favorites, unable to mask his loose pronunciation of that exotic language.

« _Spätzle mit Schinken und ein Stuck Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, Danke_ » _[Spaetzli with pork and a piece of Black Forest, thanks]_ He closed the menu with a dry gesture, why keep on denying when Levi went all out to unmask him? Better play along.

« _Zwei Kirschtorte und_ _f_ _ü_ _r_ _mich Birnen, Bohnen und Speck, vielen Danke_ » _[Two slices of cake and a plate Pears, Green Beans and Speck, thank you]_ He forced himself to keep his eyes on the menu so as not to linger again on the man's lips as he praised the ordination in that language for which he discovered a strange fetish. How could just ordering lunch be intriguing?! _To not say otherwise._

« _Und zu trinken?» [What about a drink?]_ Asked the waitress, smiling at the orders in her native language.

« _Wasser ohne gas» [Natural water]_

Could he resist Saft? Absolutely not. « _Ampfelsaft_ »

  
  


When the waitress left the tension between the two was concrete.

_«So?_ » _[So?]_

It was a rhetorical question, fuck if it was, and fuck if he liked that tempting grin on that pale face.

_«Scheiße» [Fuck]_ A curse escaped his teeth as soon as he realized he was cornered.

« _Ausdrücke, bitte– Es gibt kinder_ » _[Language, please, there are children]_ Levi mockingly admonished him, grinning, as if he cared about others children!

And what he could reply now? He sighed heavily trying to gain a few seconds by weighing the answer, biting his lips.

  
  


Hanji's speech came back to him, if her assumptions were correct the man in front of him had a complex and fragile soul at the same time, he was sure that if he betrayed his trust he could no longer gain it so easily. And he wanted that chance as Eren.

When he finally turned his eyes to the other's he understood what was the right thing to do.

He cleared his throat, always modulating it on the tone of his sister, with a spontaneous gesture he moved the cutlery, attracting the raven's attention on them. His outing had been ways much easier.

  
  


And then _maybe_ he would really take it as a _joke_ , wouldn't he?

«Well it's easy, I am her twin who replaced her for an emergency in an act of extreme brotherly complicity» He concluded the sentence with a theatrical gesture of the hand.

The silence that fell was heavy. His fingers cooled instantly as he waited for the reply that deferred to arrive. Okay, he had gone too far.

He composed himself trying to prepare for the worst.

Levi's eyes were slightly wide and looked at him sharper than usual.

He swallowed frightened. _“_ _I'm a fucking idiot”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay and for the cliffhanger too! I won't make promises, but I'll try to update on time next time!   
> I also hope to not upset anyone with my interpretation of pansexuality, maybe I romanticized it a bit to much, but I like to view it that way.  
> Thank you for keep on reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, I'm taking advantage of my days at home to translate and publish as much as I can, in order to start writing new story, and also finish the one I'm already writing after all that mess is over.  
> Here we are with my first attempt with the Crossdressing theme, that I adore, here Eren is not so ripped as in the anime, damned boy and his infinite abs <3.  
> I hope you will enjoy the story and to ear your opinion about it.


End file.
